The God Of Flash
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: What if Izayoi was born in Naruto's world and his father! And what if he was the host of Juubi but the good half of it! Continue from Kyuubi Attack to the Naruto series, Sharingan Rinnegan Godlike Kage Izayoi, IzayoiXHarem, IzayoiXKushinaXMikotoXYugitoXFuXKurenaiXMeiXPakura and others, Alive Rin. Let's see how he changed the world. Fem Kyuubi, Fem Juubi.
1. Chapter 1 & 2 :Beginning & Nine-Tails

The God of Flash  
(Mondaiji tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo + Naruto Shippuden)

**Hi! i'm new at this fanfic as i hope you like it! And all of you that were expecting Izayoi to have his powers in Mondaiji, Well sorry to say but in this fanfic i made him a ninja with Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton and Suiton. There are other affinities like Hyoton, Yoton, Mokuton, Ranton, Futton, Jinton, Shakuton, and Jiton in this fanfic. Just stay tuned when i update the next chapter, ok? Ja'ne! **

* * *

Chapter 1:Beginning

There's a figure standing on top of a giant wolf that has five tails at its back flowing like the wind as it looks at the destruction of his village. He wears a white sleeveless trenchcoat with black flames under it, he wears black pants with his ninja pack on the right side of his legs, he has blonde hair, blue violet eyes, and below his trenchcoat he wears a black long sleeved shirt and he ties it with bands on it to secure it. He frowned upon looking at the destruction of his village, until he looks up at the cause of it all. The Nine-tail Fox.

He is Izayoi Sakamaki the last of the Sakamaki Clan. The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and The Legendary Black Flash as he won against M'u the Nidaime Tsuchikage and Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage in a legendary fight against him and the two of them. He singled handedly defeated an army of 400 Iwa nins with his time space jutsu and the one that fought beside him was Minato Namikaze in the 3rd Great Shinobi War. Some people knows him as The God of Flash for his unrivally godly speed as his jutsu surpassed the speed of sound and even beyond the speed of god. His speed is unmatched by everyone in the Elemental Nations and no one was able to beat him even if he was handicapped. As was true as he fought A' the Yondaime Raikage and beat him with his space time jutsu in a minute with his daito at his neck as A' retreated, after that they became training buddies as the two was the fastest ninjas in the Elemental Nation with Izayoi being the fastest. He was also called Black Lightning cause for his lightning being black, the same as A's father who use black lightning.

Others thought it was just some faked rumor that spread all over the Elemental Nations just to scare them. Well it's their loss in life. Some genjutsu masters calls him The Illusion Blade for his triple S rank Genjutsus that is known to be deadly in combat. He also was called The Legendary Seal Master as his Fuinjutsu was a force to be reckoned with and as his seals was classified to be SSS-Rank jutsu. He is known to be The Black Wolf as his Kenjutsu was on top with The Red Habanero below him. Well he trains hard for it. After the war was over he found out that M'u the Nidaime Tsuchikage was dead as he had a great enmity with the Nidaime Mizukage and the two men eventually killed each other in what would be their final confrontation. Everyone was calling him The Nidaime Rikudou Sennin as he was extremely powerful and even possibly beat the original Rikudou Sennin.

"Kisuki we got to distract her are you ready?" Izayoi asked,"Hai, let's do it **Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu**!"The now named kisuki said as he launched his jutsu. Izayoi perform some handseals as he said "**Katon:Karyuudan no Jutsu**!" he blows a giant ball of fire from his mouth that looks like a dragon.

As the two jutsus collaborated with each other it hit the target dead square at the face."I think we got her attention already after we both fired our jutsus." Izayoi said sarcastically, "Yeah, but it's so that we can delay it after the konoha ninjas evacuated the civilians and keep them in the bunker." Kisuki told him.

"I know and I have to check on Naruto to see whether or not his safe from that masked man while Minato sets up the ambush for her, I don't know what happen to her she said she was going out for a few minutes and takes a breather but after a few hours I got worried until she suddenly appeared in her nine-tail fox form and destroys half of the village like she was being controlled cause she never do this." Izayoi said with a sad voice as he then focused on the nine-tails in front of him."Yeah, it sure is weird that she suddenly destroys the village at the middle of the night." Kisuki said while he too focused on the nine tails.

"Kisuki hold her for me, I've got a plan I'm going to try my new jutsu on her and take a step back from her after i launch the jutsu and don't tell me what jutsu is that just hold her for me, can you do that?" Izayoi ask as he flash away in a black flash to launch his jutsu from a close distance.  
"Ok, Izayoi but you better take her down with that jutsu of yours."Kisuki said as he prepares his tails to hold her.

Izayoi lands on top of the ground beside the nine-tails as he calls his jutsu for the holding "**Katon:Gyoukaku Hosenka no Jutsu**!" He blew a giant big ball of fire that splits into several small balls of fire that turns instantly into giant big balls of fire. The jutsu hit her eyes blocking her sight temporarily and that's when kisuki rush in to hold her his five tails against her nine tails. His five tails holding her nine tails as each tails holds two tails wrapped around it.

Izayoi crutch a little and held up his right hand to the side and tries to concentrate his chakra like a spinning spiral ball with shuriken like blades then all of a sudden his hand was doing a spinning spiral ball called rasengan but it is different it has four blades like shuriken spinning faster and wind surrounding it as he prepares to throw it at her "I'm sorry, kyu-chan." Izayoi said apologizing to her quietly as he throws it "**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken**!"

He throws it and when it got close to the nine-tails, kisuki quickly gets out of there cause he knows that izayoi created that jutsu and it would be a big boom and he was right.  
After the jutsu hit the target it goes off in a big spiralling dome that causes a big explosion.

At the Hidden Leaf Village...

"Boom!" Everyone was looking at the direction of where the nine-tails was and were shock that a big spiralling dome engulfed it."Wha...W-Who did that?" The Sandaime Hokage also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen and The God of Shinobi for his Knowledge on jutsus, said clearly shock that the size and velocity of that jutsu were incredibly powerful while getting over his shock a voice called out beside him."You know izayoi-senpai did that." The Yondaime Hokage also known as Minato Namikaze and The moniker Yellow Flash said with a bit of sarcasm."We should use this time to prepare the trap as quickly as possible while izayoi-senpai fights the nine-tails." Minato said with a serious face as Sarutobi nodded at him.

After a few minutes...

After izayoi launched his jutsu on her and it engulfed her. He flashes away to where Naruto is at the moment. He then reappears inside a small house that has weapons in a vault, a few baby toys and a baby cradle. He goes to the baby cradle as he saw his bundle of joy sleeping soundly and watches him for a few minutes as he smiles.

Then, he flashes away in a black flash to check if kushina was alright and to discuss with Minato and Sarutobi on who was this masked man that calls himself Madara Uchiha with the Sharingan but he knew it was an imposter whatsoever and how did he do all of this things as there's no way she can be controlled that easily, How strong is his Sharingan? That was the thought in his mind at the moment.

Flashback after the Nine-tails appeared...

"Where are you? I know your there, show yourself" Izayoi said with narrowed eyes and a cold-hearted voice as he was in a decimated forest not too far from the village. Until in front of him the space warp and someone came out. It has an orange mask and he wears a black cloak."Well...well if it isn't the Sixth Hokage also known as the legendary black flash for winning against M'u the second Tsuchikage and Third Tsuchikage in the 3rd Great Shinobi War along with Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash the one that singled handedly killed an entire army of iwa nins that is consist of 300 nins with his space time jutsu. I am honored to meet you." He said with a bow of his head.

"I know you're doing this cause your chakra reaks similar as a demon, I can feel it from a mile away, I don't know how you got in the sealing chamber but I tend to find out." Izayoi said while summoning a black daito by a seal on his left hand.

"Well you certainly are a genius for figuring that out, that I am doing this. The masked man said while he is impressed by how fast he figures it out."Who are you? I know that you are an Uchiha by the Sharingan in your left socket eye. How can you control the Nine-tails, it takes a lot of chakra to do that even with the Sharingan." Izayoi said readying his daito.

The masked man was surprised at how did he know the Sharingan in his left socket eye mask, Cause the mask and the cloak happens to hide his Sharingan so that nobody can know of his abilities."Well if you must know... My name is Madara Uchiha the True Founder of the Uchiha clan and I'm here to take revenge on the Hidden Leaf for my banishment." The now named Madara said.

"You're not Madara, nobody has taken any of his eyes or not he will use two instead of one eye. Just who are you imposter? I'll call you Madara for now cause there's no name for you I should call, now let's start the battle shall we?" Izayoi said with a smirk as he flash in a black flash. Madara was now truly shocked that his identity was now exposed but remain calm as the Hokage doesn't know who he truly is.

As Madara looks around in the area of the forest to find the Hokage until he hears something in the bushes behind his back as he quickly launch his metal chains inside his sleeves at it. All of a sudden he felt like someone touch his back with his palm as he quickly turns around and there was thin air? He was perplexed then a whizzing sound caught his ears as he turns around to find a massive shuriken launched towards him so he launch his metal chains to stop the movement by deflecting it.

But he was shocked that his metal chains were starting to pull him towards the massive shuriken."Wha...what is happening?" He then started to break the chains or not his secret plan to conquer the Elemental Nation will be all for naught. He broke of the chains as he dodged to the left as the massive shuriken missed him but then a voice appeared behind his back. He wants to dodge the surprise attack but he can't seem to so he relies on his jutsu as it can phase right through him as it will caught him by surprise as he will strike him from behind. But he is so dead wrong.

"You're not going anywhere unharmed and that's for sure." Izayoi said appearing behind Madara and slashes his back with his daito and lodged three kunais in both of his arms. He gasped "Ughh...How? Why can't it pass through me, I thought I have enough chakra...Ugh why am I feeling so weak? Madara said weakly as he falls to his knees. "That's a secret... But I will tell you it's a seal that I made myself and no one in this nation can make it as powerful as me." "Well... I have to save the village and tell Minato to do it." He whispers the last part as he sighs then looks at Madara."I'm sure we'll meet again one day in a war, well I have to go." He stated as he then flashes away to save his village but he flashes to the other side of the forest.

"Arghh...Damm you, Sakamaki!" Madara shouted at the sky. After that he weakly gets up and shunshins away to his hideout of what's left of his chakra cause some of his chakra was depleted from his earlier battle with the strongest adversary that will stop him from achieving his ultimate dream and aside from Hashirama he will be killed by his own hands with no mercy.

Present time...

He reappears in a forest as he sensed Kushina's chakra being consumed by the hour... So he quickly search for her till he notice a red bundle of hair in the distance as he flash to it, he found a red haired women that he knew is his wife laying on the ground, her shallow breathing is what told him to rush over to her."Kushi-chan, are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" Izayoi said with a worried voice as he turns her over to his chest. "I'm...alright...where...is" Kushina said worried as she looks up at him."Don't worry his safe, hang on I'm taking you to him." Izayoi said smiling at her then carried her bridal fashion as he flash away to they're baby.

He then reappears with Kushina in his safe house and puts kushina on the bed near him while he gets Naruto. At the baby cradle izayoi picks up Naruto carefully not to wake him up from his sleep and gently puts him besides Kushina as he wakes up from his sleep.

"Naruto, sochi...Mommy is great to see you all safe and sound. Can you smile for me Naruto? Kushina asked him, naruto response is a smile to her and then he laugh. Kushina and Izayoi was teary eyed cause of his response and happy that Naruto was their son. Until...Roar!...Then explosion…at the village. When Izayoi hears it he quickly readies to flash away until Kushina grabs his hand and Izayoi stares at her and she said"Be careful out there, Izayoi-kun there's something wrong with her, I think it got something related to that masked man earlier." She said with a worry voice while her other hand kept naruto under arms protectively.

"Don't worry I already dealt with him, keep naruto safe for me." Izayoi said while smiling at her as she let's go of her hand on him."No problem, you know me that I'll protect him." Kushina said boasting a little for her son."Ok, Ja'ne" Izayoi said as flash out of there.

Chapter 2: Battling Nine-Tails

He flashed to the Hokage Mansion as he reappears in his office and gets to business. He writes two letters to send them to two villages Kumogakure and Takigakure as he writes. "If you are reading this then I, Izayoi Sakamaki The Rokudaime Hokage and The Legendary Black Flash has passed on to the afterlife for sacrificing my life to seal the Kyuubi inside a newly born baby. Eight years from now, I request that you give your jinchurikis to the Hidden Leaf Village. I know what you are thinking but I'm not using them as weapons and I will never ever give them to the council or the village for their own sake. As you know that their childhood are not what you expected and occasionally their being bullied by the civilians and ninjas there, am I right?"

"As you don't know they are the same as us, their humans but their given power what is the difference about that and the civilians they don't know anything between a kunai and a scroll like the jinchuriki they are like cages to the tail beast. If they arrived at the Hidden Leaf I requested that they go straight to the Hokage Mansion so that my friend Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage can placed my seal to the jinchurikis. I assure you that the seal's reason is to protect them as my chakra will appeared before they're very eyes as I am dead but my seal is not and the chakra will protect them including healing their wounds in minutes."

"Also if the council tends to make them their weapons or babymaker to train their offsprings then I will personally appeared and so is my summoning to make them know how a Kage is feared by all his ninjas and the village and if you are done reading this, send your jinchurikis to my wife as she will take care of them better than anyone else, well... except me, and I thank you, on whoever is reading this letter will be happy in their life as would I." After he finishes the two letters he covers them with a genjutsu that will last until after the nine-tails is sealed. He looks out through the window as the Nine-tails ravages outside the village main gate. With a worried look he then flashed away to the west gate.

Elsewhere in a forest outside of Konohagakure

There's a seal with a writing on it that says **BIND** as it was put on to a tree by the jounins, below the tree there were many Konoha shinobi and some are young shinobi which consist chuunins and jounins. "Now listen here. You young shinobi are to stay away from the Nine-Tails." A jounin said warning them."What do you mean by that?" A black haired girl with red eyes asked him."This is not a battle between villages. This is a domestic trouble. There is no reason for you all to risk your lives." He said as the black haired girl from before protest. "Speak for yourself, what about Izayoi-Sensei?" She said. "Calm down, Kurenai." A ninja said to calm her down."You're a shinobi too and the same goes for Rokudaime-Sama. He said we are not guaranteed a long life and if we did then spend the remaining time with your family. But, my daughter…" He said looking at the black haired as she was his daughter. "At least, pass on the Will of Fire to my grandchild. Make that your oath to your father. For I do believe in you." He said smiling at her with compassion to father to daughter.

At the West Gate...

"Hmm... I hope the trap is set." izayoi thinks mentally while a jounin spotted him as he runs towards him."Rokudaime-sama, the Sandaime and the Yondaime are requesting that you meet them at the village's main gate now." The jounin said while bowing his head at him showing his respect to the kage."Ok thank you for the message and don't forget to regroup to your squads for the ambush." Izayoi said while the jounin nods at him as izayoi flash to the main gate.

At the Village Main Gate...

"Where is he?" Sarutobi said worryingly as he was discussing with Minato about the trap while waiting a certain hokage to show up and discuss with them for the safety of the village."Just wait he'll show up, you know he can appear in a minute with his flash." Minato said defending his fellow hokage and senpai.

"I think now, the trap is set right?" Izayoi asked suddenly appearing beside Minato while the two stared at him,"What, So how's the situation?" Izayoi asked questioning the two of them. "All the civilians are now in the bunker and the Nine-tails is not attacking the village anymore with kisuki handling it." Minato said while Izayoi nods at him,"How many are injured?" Izayoi asked Sarutobi "A few cause the two of you save them with your jutsus, now they are getting treated by medical nins in the bunker." Sarutobi said as izayoi nods at him and breath a relieved air,

"So who is the one that will lead the Nine-tails into the trap?" Izayoi asked as Minato and Sarutobi looks at him."What! Is it me?" Izayoi asked. "Well… kisuki is your summon and he is fighting the Nine-tails outside the village." Minato said innocently while Izayoi sighs. "Why me?…Huh… okay, I'll lead the Nine-tails to the trap but you have to give it your all, it is a tail beast after all got it?" Izayoi asked with the two nodded at him, he looks at kisuki not too far away from the village as he flash to him to lead the Nine-tails into the trap.

He reappears on kisuki,"Oh, Izayoi did you come to see my butt get kicked?" Kisuki said sarcastically as Izayoi looks at Kisuki for a moment and then looks at the nine-tails, "Uh…No, listen the trap is set we have to lead it as they're already waiting to attack." Izayoi stated, "Oh they are, well what are we waiting for!" Kisuki shouted as he slowly turns around and rush towards the village main gate as the kyuubi chased him from behind."**Getsuga Tenshou**!" Exclaimed izayoi as he summons his daito and launch the attack as it hit its chest and then it roars viciously."Yeah that's it, all according to plan." Izayoi said with a smile that the Nine-Tails doesn't notice the trap that they were setting up, as Kisuki arrived at the village's gate and turn to face the Nine-tails, hidden nins that were hiding the trap was ready to launch it."Now!" Izayoi shouted as the Nine-tails fell into the trap as Shikaku the Clan Head of the Nara clan launched they're jutsu clan binding the Nine-Tails paws and tails. All the Konoha nins launch their jutsus at it including Sarutobi launching his powerful fire jutsu with Minato added his wind jutsu to it to make it stronger.

"Now it's my turn." Izayoi said as he flash on top of the fox and teleport the both of them away from the village."Huh? What is Izayoi doing?" Sarutobi asked confused as Minato says"It's his turn now, Sarutobi." Minato said. Suddenly,*Boom!* Everyone heard an explosion outskirts of the village as they saw that a portion of the forest was gone then they saw smoke was coming out of the fox mouth. Izayoi appeared in front of the fox with a grin as he was readying his next jutsu on her.

"**Katon:Gyoukaku Rasenshuriken**!" Izayoi said as he launched the same jutsu but it was different as fire encased the spiralling ball shuriken. As the jutsu hits the Nine-tails it goes off in a giant pillar of flame that pierced through the sky. It looks like light was shining through the night sky. Everyone in the past who was thinking and doubting Izayoi that he doesn't deserve the title of Hokage when he was chosen was proven wrong and they doesn't have their doubts now as they could see that he was right for the job as he was facing the Nine-Tails singled-handedly and they remembered that he won the war for them back in the day.

Inside the house…

"That's what you get for messing with my husband! Go Izayoi-kun teach her a lesson!" Kushina said rooting for Izayoi as she saw the giant pillar of fire through the window. Naruto saw the giant pillar of flame as he smile and then laugh. "Yes, Naruto your daddy kicking Kyu-chan's butt." Kushina said as she giggle and feels that she was recovering little by little but how?" She said mentally as she figures that Izayoi did that when she touch his hand earlier as Izayoi once done that before as he focused his chakra and transfer it to her by body contact. Then she was having a bad feeling about this deep inside her stomach that concerns Naruto and she doesn't like it.

"Huh… it's not over yet…" Izayoi said as when the jutsu dissipated everyone could see that the fox was still there but it has burns all over its body including the tails. The fox roared again but a lot louder and powerful as Izayoi flash out of there and Minato, Sarutobi and leaf nins block their ears to not get their ears destroyed by the roar. Some of the trees were flying out of their roots as they fall into the ground in a heap. After the fox roared it spotted a small house at the corner of its eyes as it launched its bijuudama at it. "Oh no, you don't." Izayoi said with his eyes dead cold as he flash to Kushina and Naruto that was in the house. In the house he quickly took Kushina in a bridal fashion with Kushina cradling Naruto with both of her hands as Izayoi flashed out of the house. Just after he flashed out of the house, it was completely obliterated by the bijuudama as the house was never to be seen again.

After he flashed to a safe spot on the ground a little distance from the Nine-Tails, he puts Kushina down. "Is Naruto alright?" Izayoi asked concern for his son as Kushina revealed that Naruto was alright as he was fast asleep as Izayoi breath a relieved air. "I must put up a barrier immediately or not, this will not end well." He said in his mind as Kushina stares at the ground while Nine-Tails was approaching them slowly as they were his prey."I can still do it, Izayoi-kun." Kushina said as she grits her teeth as golden chakra chains burst out from her back and wrapped around the Nine-Tails leaving it chained to the ground and like she read his mind the chakra chains formed a barrier around the area leaving no one to enter it.

When the chakra chains finished forming the barrier, a loud crying was heard. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Naruto." Kushina said as the crying was from Naruto that was awake from his sleep and was crying. Kushina looks at Izayoi and then at Naruto."I'm going to draw the Nine-tails to my death so that you two can run away from here. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything that you've done for me." Kushina said smiling at him as Izayoi went eyed wide and Naruto was not crying anymore but tears were falling from his eyes."Kushina… it's because of you that I became the Sixth Hokage till now. You accept me for what I am and you made me this baby's father! And yet…" Izayoi said. "Izayoi, Don't give me that look. I'm happy that you loved me. And today… is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family… I can't see us have anything but a happy life." Kushina said which made Izayoi shed a tear as it ran down his cheek.

"If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that." Kushina said." Kushi-chan there is no need for you to die. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto. I'll seal all of my remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an Eight Signed Seal." Izayoi said as he gives her hope, "But your chakra..." Kushina said as she worries about him, "Cause I'll give you more time with him than me with my chakra, Then I'll take the nine-tails with me with the only Sealing Jutsu I can do with my chakra I have left now as it is the only way. The Shiki Fujin." He said with a serious face." But the caster that uses that jutsu...!" Kushina said with a shocked look, "And one more thing. I will only seal half of the Nine-tails. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible for anybody except me. It's also strategically unwise. The Shiki Fujin will seal half of the Nine-tails with me forever. As for the other half of the Nine-tails..." Izayoi said thinking.

Flashback...

"Perhaps you are the Child of Prophecy."Jiraiya said to Izayoi,"Hmm...That's new." Izayoi said smirking,"Izayoi-kun..." Kushina said as she slapped him lightly on his shoulder."Hahaha...Yes it's new but sometime in the future, the Shinobi World will face a grave crisis. The savior that will emerge during this time is the Child of Prophecy.

Present time...

"I will seal her inside Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal! I know what you want to say." Izayoi added, "But remember what Jiraiya said about world upheaval and the calamities that would follow. Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked today is a harbinger of disaster he will attack but not now" Izayoi said, "But Izayoi-kun...! Kushina said

"**Shiki Fujin**!" Izayoi said as the Shinigami hovers behind izayoi and wraps it's left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting with Izayoi's soul in his grasp. "Let's put our trust in Naruto ok? He's our son, after all!" Izayoi said as he grins. "Those signs…Don't tell me...! Yes, it's the Shiki Fujin." Sarutobi said appearing with a shocked face. "When I'm finished with the Shiki Fujin, I will seal your chakra and mine inside Naruto. When he tries to control Kyu-chan power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help him out." Izayoi said at kushina.

"Our son... He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him! And also why use the Shiki Fujin? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto's side as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?!" Kushina shouted spitting blood. "The nation and one's village can never compare to my son! And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match for you. Even though I won't I have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't, That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto. I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father." Izayoi said as he looks at Kushina.

"Sarutobi, what's wrong?!" Minato asked as he appeared beside him. "It's no good. I can't go further than this point because of the barrier put up to keep Nine-tails from escaping! Those two are planning to take care of Nine-tails themselves!" Sarutobi said slightly furious. "We cannot break this barrier even with my seals, Izayoi-senpai...why?" Minato said to himself as he looks behind Izayoi. "You know what to do." Izayoi said whispering at the Shinigami as it then thrust its arm into izayoi's chest to grab the soul of the Nine-Tails. "Damn you, Rokudaime Hokage!"Nine-tails said angrily."Fuin!" Izayoi said as the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the Nine-tails **Ying** chakra into izayoi whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark and the Nine-tails shrunk.

"Ugh...that is strong" Izayoi said mentally. "It's the Shiki Fujin after all. He actually used it." Sarutobi said, "Nine-tails, who is the one that he's going to sealed it next?" Minato said mentally. "All right, next is the Eight Signed Seal. I will seal the Nine-tails inside Naruto." Izayoi said as he puts Naruto inside the sealing chamber he summoned. "The Ritual Altar, Does he intend to seal me again? Futhermore... Inside that baby?" the Nine-tails said mentally."Kushi-chan! Are you alright?" Izayoi said as he ran to her while Kushina was coughing out blood. "Right now!" Nine-tails said as he launched his claw at Naruto while they are distracted. Izayoi and Kushina widen their eyes as they rush to save Naruto, and then in a flash they were pierced by the claw as it stop inches away from taking Naruto's life. "I said that this was my duty." Izayoi said. "Then all the more, since I'm his mother!" Kushina said to him.

"There's a child?" Sarutobi said, "They shielded him." Minato said. "Why you-!" the Nine-tails said to them clearly angered by their actions. "This is the second time I lost an argument. "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this." Kushina said to Izayoi."Thank you, Kushi-chan." Izayoi said as he perform some handseals and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" as smoke appeared then as it disappears a big wolf with two tails stood in its place. The wolf's two tails was wrapping around a giant scroll. "Hmm...Nine-tails, what do you wish Lord Sixth?" The two tailed wolf exclaimed. "Gin, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's key. Take it immediately to Jiraiya and store it away with the toads." Izayoi stated to the now named Gin. "I see... Izayoi plans to make his own son the Jinchuriki to save the village." Sarutobi said. "You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession. And it was good to serve you. Lord Sixth, I will be off." Gin said while bowing his head at him showing him respect then vanished with a puff of smoke. "That should do it. Kushi-chan my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say." Izayoi said giving Kushina the last chance to speak to her son,"Naruto... Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a women, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest on girls... But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. Oh, I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you Naruto, Izayoi-kun, I'm sorry I used up your time." Kushina said, "Oh, it's okay." Izayoi said shaking his head.

"Naruto, my message to you is... I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's and if you have a dream then be Hokage one day, okay? And Kushina let me grant your wish." Izayoi said whispering to her as he closed his eyes and said in a whisper "Mangekyou Sharingan" as his two eyes held three tomoe like markings in each eye, and it turns into a simple square that seemed to be in turning. After that, a gigantic humanoid being surrounds Izayoi and that is "**Susanoo**." as it pulled out the claw carefully from izayoi and kushina's bodies, kushina's body fall as izayoi caught her in his arms as he carefully puts her on the ground, The Susanoo disappeared after that."Izayoi-kun...Wha...are you…doing?" Kushina said as her breathing was getting shallow. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright from now on, trust me. You will stay by Naruto's side as he grows up." Izayoi said quietly as Kushina didn't hear it cause she was fading in and out of conscious while he hover his hands over her stomach as his hands was covered with grey-like chakra that is burning. The chakra healed her wound little by little as it fully healed as there's no scratch or cuts to it. "There, huh huh…all done now to…" Izayoi said as he perform a handseal while he said "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" as three clones puff in existence beside him. "You get Kushi-chan out of here while you get Naruto out of here too after I perform the Eight Signed Seal and you'll help me with the fox cause I feel like this will be the last time we'll be fighting." Izayoi said as he pointed to his clones on what to do as the clones nodded at him and then get to work as the first clone gets kushina out of here and flash in the hospital.

The second clone stayed by naruto side while waiting to get him outta here. The third clone flash beside the fox as he make some handseals. Izayoi looks behind him and spotted Minato as he looks at him."Minato can you say goodbye to Kushi-chan for me? And say to Kurenai, Anko and Yugao that it was great being their teacher...As well as to Kakashi and Rin. Don't forget to say goodbye to Mikoto and Tsume for me, can you do it as a senpai's last will?" Izayoi said at him as Minato look sadly at him as he nods."Good, Eight Signed Seal! Izayoi said as light covers naruto as the fox yang chakra sealed inside him but a very foul chakra burst out from the **Yang** chakra as he ravages and went to attack Izayoi."**You will never seal me!"** The foul chakra shouted as it rushed to attack Izayoi. The third clone stops the foul chakra by saying "Two Headed Restraining Seal!" as seal marks begins to come out of the clone shadow and restrained the fox movement.

Izayoi then turns around to Naruto as he pressed his hand in his stomach and said "Four Headed Chakra Seal! There now nobody can hurt you Naruto and Goodbye…" Izayoi said as he gathers his chakra one last time as he said to the third clone "Do it." as the third clone said at him in response"It was great to serve you, boss while it lasted." the third clone said then performs some seals as he look at his boss as he was ready with his jutsu while the kyuubi chakra is coming closer. Izayoi smile and nods at him as his hand form his last jutsu. "**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken**!" Izayoi shouted as he sprinted then jump at Kyuubi chakra as the third clone said "Kai!" and then Boom! A large dome spread across the forest. Minato, Sarutobi and the rest of the nins shunshined away before the large dome gets them. They never saw that before the explosion was a reap dimension that sucked Izayoi in and disappears not a second too late as the jutsu takes over.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Nin

**Hey, it's ArtLotus here. Well here's the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it or not... I don't want to think about it. Please review alright? ArtLotus out... Ja'ne! **

* * *

After the Kyuubi Attack...

"Ugh...?" Kushina said as she groggily wakes up. "Everyone she's waking up!" a nurse shouted in the room as everyone like her friends Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka as well as Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Izayoi-kun's past genin students Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Minato and his genin students Kakashi and surprisingly Rin, that izayoi-kun persuade her not to run away from everything especially if her teammate died saving his friend. "H-how am i...still…a-alive? And where am i?" Kushina asked confused, "Your currently in a room in Konoha's Hospital, we thought after your injury was closed up by izayoi-kun it was leaking but it's not he healed you all in one piece including your stomach." Tsunade said as she appears at the doorstep then she walked up to her, "It's been like what? A year or so…?" Tsunade said as Kushina giggles then said "It's been one year Tsunade and what are you doing here?" She asked as Tsunade chuckles a little,

"Well I'm here because of the village earlier and there's something that I want to give you." Tsunade said as Kushina finally sees the bundle that Tsunade was carrying as she gave it to her. "Is it...Him?" Kushina said with a surprised face. "Yes, it is him here, you're his mother after all. Anyway he misses you as he was a bit noisy while I was taking care of him earlier." Tsunade said as she handed the bundle to Kushina who was giggling from her predicament with Naruto."Thank you, Naruto I'm glad that you're alright after the sealing. Sealing?" Kushina gasps after she remembers everything as she stares at everyone as they held their heads down except Sarutobi and Minato as they tend to tell her the truth about what happen to his husband. "Where is Izayoi-kun? Is he still..." She said as tears were registered from her eyes.

Minato walk up to her as he said in a sad voice. "He sacrifice his life to save you and Naruto after you were unconscious back at the scene as he launch his jutsu and it enveloped him and the Nine-tails as he was fighting it. Before that, the Nine-tails chakra goes wild as a part of the chakra that was mysteriously inside the **Yang **chakra burst out of it after you were unconscious and it was going insane as it attacked everything in its sight and after that Izayoi-sempai ends it all." Minato said as he ends the story. "So...his gone forever?" Kushina said silently hoping it wasn't true.

"...Yes his…gone, after the explosion we search for any remains of him and if he's still alive but all we got is this." He stated as Sarutobi walk up to her and he hands Kushina a reaped and torn up Hokage coat that belongs to Izayoi. She cried out in tears as all of the people in the room started to cry but in their own way but the saddest part is that Naruto began to cry over seeing his father torn up Hokage coat as Kushina tried to stop his crying by gently saying "Things will be alright so don't cry ok, Naruto? Your father sacrificed his life for you and me so that I can be with you. Don't worry I will be there for you no matter what." Kushina stated as Naruto stop his crying as he fell asleep soundly. "Oh, Naruto sochi..." Kushina said as she caresses his body while rowing him back and forth.

"Well, me and Sarutobi have to get to work on sending messages to other villages so that they can bring their builders and supplies for fixing the damaged houses and repairing some of the houses that were barely destroyed." Minato said while Sarutobi place his hand on Minato's left shoulder as he nods and they both shunshin in leaves."Izayoi, why…?" Kushina questioned mentally."Izayoi-sensei…w-we…never tell…you…that we…l-love…you" Kurenai and Yugao said as they were very close to their sensei and they would sacrifice their life for him, Kushina knew about their love to him and she would discuss about it before but now how since the man they love was gone forever? Rin and Anko were the same but they couldn't put it into words as the two just cry into each other shoulders.

At the Hokage Mansion...

Minato and Sarutobi appear in the office as they look sad and sat on their own chairs. "So how do you suggest we do the funeral?" Minato asked sadly. "We just put his coat in the coffin." Sarutobi said sadly as Minato just stares at the window until he sensed a familiar chakra nearby. "Where is this chakra coming from?" Minato said as Sarutobi too sense the chakra as they both search where the chakra was coming from. Until a swirl of chakra appear and it seems to be glued to the window as Minato did the only thing to vanquish the illusion. "Kai!" He said while his hand formed a handseal as the illusion fade and two pieces of letters appear in the place of the illusion. "What is this?" Minato asked as he picked the two letters up from the window and inspect it.

"Let me see." Sarutobi said with Minato gave him the other letter as Sarutobi opens it. "T-This is…?!" He said shocked as he reads the letter, Minato heads towards him and take's a peak on what was written in the letter. "Sempai…he…we have to send it to the two villages." Minato said as Sarutobi looks at him. "But what if they don't send the…" Sarutobi asked worried. "It doesn't matter as long as they send it and we have to put our trust in Izayoi and them if they can send their Jinchurikis here." Minato said with a serious face as Sarutobi thinks about it for a second and answers. "Yeah your right, we have to put our trust in him, send it to them tomorrow as we have a lot of work to do with the repairing of the village and thanks to Izayoi we have less paperwork." Sarutobi said with a relieved sighs as he don't want to deal with the paperwork as did Minato. With that in mind they're sending it tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile in Kumogakure…

"Raikage-sama there's a letter for you sent from Konohagakure by the Rokudaime Hokage personally." A dark-skinned young woman with green eyes said as she walked through the door to the Raikage's office. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. "Mabui, What letter?" The Raikage known as A' asked as he was busy with doing paperwork all day long as it was part of his job in being the Raikage of Kumogakure. "A letter sent from Konohagakure by the Rokudaime Hokage of the current village and it says here it's personal." Mabui said as A' went eyed wide. "From the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, it has to be Izayoi. Mabui give me that letter." A' said as Mabui gave him the letter as he opens it and reads it.

Just as when he reads the first message written in the letter. "This can't be…!" A' said in shocked as his friend that easily defeated him in a match of speed was gone. "Mabui in 8 years from now we will be sending Nii Yugito the Nibi Jinchuriki to Konohagakure for her safety and it may help her make some friends there, cause there's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki there." A' said with a sad voice. "But Raikage-sama while she is there, who is the one that will train her in her tailed beast control?" Mabui asked worrying about Yugito."There's nothing to worry, when she arrived in Konohagakure. My friend's seal will allow her to control the Nibi and maybe even be friends with Nibi." He said as he returns to his dreadful paperwork. "Now I know the feeling when you become a Kage." He said to himself.

In Takigakure…

"Chief, there's a letter sent for you today by a messenger bird from Konohagakure." A jounin said to his chief while handing out the letter to him. "A letter from Konohagakure…this is very strange? What do they want?" The chief said as he accepted the letter handed by his jounin. He was fascinated about the letter as he looks at it and opens it. As he read the following message written in the letter one by one he was utterly sad that his friend was long gone from this world and he was furious that the villagers would do something so horribly like that to the Jinchuriki."Oh, Izayoi I hope this will help you rest in peace… where ever you are…" He whispers as he sternly look at the jounin that given him this letter.

"Chief? What's the matter?" The ninja asked confused as to why his chief would looked at him like that, it was scary seeing him so pissed. "In 8 years from now on we will send the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi to Konohagakure for safety and safe keeping from this village as he or she will be happy there, are you clear on that?" He said with cold eyes,"H-Hai, Chief." The jounin said as he nods fearing for his life and he was scared by his chief cold-dreaded eyes that were staring at his very soul. "And if there is an attack on the jinchuriki and that will cause her to delay her trip then there will be consequences on the attacker, neither be it death by hang or death by me." He added with a cold voice. The jounin nodded as he left to send the message to his other jounin friends.

Somewhere in between dimension

"Ugh, Where am i? What happen…?" Izayoi asked himself as he feels like he is floating up in the sky. But he's too tired to get up as the battle with the Nine-Tails was tiring and he used a lot of his chakra on the jutsus he used so far but he doesn't care cause he has a lot of chakra left, His clan was famous for its long lasting life and large amount of chakra rivalling that of a tailed beast. "Huh…huh…" He said as he closed his eyes and sleep to recover his injury and chakra. Suddenly a portal opens up as someone grabs Izayoi by the shirt and pulled him into the portal. "I will take good care of you, Izayoi-kun. This will be fun, Hihihi." A girl's voice said to him as Izayoi barely hears what she said but he caught on the parts of when she was talking such as 'care' and 'you'. "Asuna-chan…" He whispers a name that was sealed inside of him, The person who holds that name was wondering if his host and lover was alright, as he told her that he was going to be fine and then he cuts off his connection to her as he heads straight to battle the Nine-Tails. He never knows that he'll have one chance left in life.

6 years later in Kumogakure…

At Night…

"Demon, where are you?!"

"Kill that demon whore!"

There's a blonde little girl at the age of 8 was running away from the mob that was angrily chasing her. "Someone help me?" The little girl cries for help but no one answered her calls as she was being cornered in an alleyway. She search for a way out of this alleyway but couldn't cause she was too short to climb up over the walls. "Where are you going demon? we're just having fun playing a game of chase and looks like we won and the winning prize is..." A civilian said among the mob as he stopped his sentence and continued with a crazy smile. "Killing you and the beast inside you, Kill her!" The civilian shouted as everyone raised their pitchforks and rush towards her. "No, no I don't want to die! Someone help me!" She shouted for help again but no one answered again as she closed her eyes and waited for her death by the civilians. She waited and waited but she noticed that she wasn't hurting or being stabbed. She opened her eyes look to see in front of her that the mob stopped rushing at her.

A hooded man appeared in front of the mob, he wears a black hoody attached to his long sleeved black trenchcoat. He also wears black-gray pants and also a black undershirt underneath his trenchcoat."What are you doing to her?" He asked with a calm voice as the same civilian from before in response answered. "We are all here to kill that demon, so stay away or else you'll get the same beating as the demon over there!" He shouted. "Well if you don't mind, I have to decline to stay away from this." He said as the mob looks at each other as they shrugged. "Get him too!" The civilian shouted as they rushed towards the hooded man and at the same time the demon. "Don't worry, little girl." He said as he pet her head to comfort the blonde girl as she relaxed into his petting. "**Raiton: Kangekiha**" He said after performing some handseals as large amount of electricity was generated in his hands. He disappeared as the mob stopped once again to search for the hooded man."Ahh!" A lot of the civilian among the mob screamed as they've been electrocuted.

"What the heck is going on here?!" He shouted to the mob as one by one they were electrocuted and he could not figure who did it. "Where are you bastard?! Show yourself?!" He shouted as a voice whispers behind his back. "I'm right here." The voice said as the civilian was too late to turn around as he was electrocuted. "Come on I won't hurt you," The man said as he slowly walk up to her and bends down to her height. "Are you alright?" He asked as the girl nods. "Well, what's your name young girl?" He asked her name. "M-My name is Nii Yugito, Who are you?" Yugito asked as she wondered why anyone would protect her except her kaa-san but that was a given. "Zero Uzumaki" He answered as he lifted his hood up as Yugito saw he wears a anbu mask and she knows that cause she once saw some anbu's from her village but he wears a fox mask. Zero then lifted his mask but only to his nose as Yugito could see his smile and his blonde hair. "You're hungry Yugi-chan?" He asked as Yugito looks at him in tears cause no one has ever called her that before and then she hugs him. "Thank you, Zero" She said thanking him as Zero hugs her back while petting her back. "Let's get you home, okay?" He asked as Yugito nodded and Zero stands up as he puts back his mask back into place and puts his hood over his head. He offers Yugito a hand as she took it as they walk down the alleyway with full of electrocuted bodies lying everywhere but they don't mind as they just walk down through the alleyway happily.

1 year later in Sunagakure…

A figure ran from rooftop to rooftop before leaping off one. He then landed on a tree branch, looking towards the Kage building. There was fairly tall kunoichi and was standing there with her back to him waiting, her arms crossed her chest. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles. He quickly slid down from the tree and approached her "Hey Pakura-chan!" Pakura turned her head and looked at the figure. The figure was wearing a hood over his head, he wears a long black-sleeved trenchcoat and under it was a black shirt. He also wears black grey pants with his ninja pack strapped to his left leg.

The figure look at the now named Pakura. Then she turned the rest of her body "Oh you're early? That's good." She said smiling a little bit. "What did you wish to meet me for and for the question is it fun?" The figure asked. Pakura sweatdrop a little and then looked around, noting that no one was around "I am going on a mission today…I have to go to Kirigakure…I am slightly worried about it because the people of that village are somewhat known for killing their own comrades…So I don't know how they will react to me. This may be a sudden favour to ask considering we just met but…If I don't make it back, will you look after Maki?" She asked him.

"No." He replied calmly. Pakura seemed a bit taken back but looked down "I understand…It's fine I suppose I shall-" She stopped her sentence as the figure spoke. "I'm going with you…" He said yet again, with a calm voice. "You are not allowed-" She said as she warned him but he protested. "I don't like or trust Kirigakure. And I'm not letting you go there by yourself and that's for sure and for the record I think killing some of them would be fun." He said smiling at her as Pakura couldn't see it because of his hood but she could tell that he really wants to go with her. Pakura narrowed her eyes "The village elders won't allow you." She said no other choice as he narrowed his eyes "Is that supposed to stop me…?" He asked as Pakura grabbed his jacket and yanked him up but before that could happen he swiftly dodged to the right grabbing her hands in a tight grip "Let go of me! Don't you get it! Besides, why do you even care so much! I don't even know your damn name!" she yelled.

He then remembered that he never did introduce himself "My name is…" He said as Pakura looks at him as if she knows him somewhere but she couldn't remember where. "My name is Uzumaki Zero and I can't let you go alone on this mission, what if they ambush you on the way there. We both have a better chance of surviving if I go there with you. I always protect my precious people and that is you Pakura and all the kids even when I met them yesterday" He said as he let's go of her hands in his grasp and then he grabbed her shoulder and stares into her eyes, his purple eyes almost seen in his hood piercing like the sharpest edge of a kunai.

"I know what it was like to be alone. I know I help this entire village when we were invaded that one day! It was because I can't just watch a fine village destroyed. Maybe you won't be lucky! I will not let you go alone, do you understand that?" he said with a worried voice, his chakra radiating from him but just a little as he limited it and making the air slightly heavier. Pakura seemed to be shocked from the whole speech he just gave and thinks for a moment. Gaara watched from the shadows, hidden from view, having arrived a while ago.

* * *

**I will tell you who is this Zero cause he got something related to our main character or you can guess it yourself. But i think you all already know, Oh well... Don't forget to review ok Guys and Girls? ArtLotus out... Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiri's Ambush

**Hey boys and girls this is the new chapter of chapter 3. I hope you like it. I don't own naruto but i wished i had cause i like the main character in this fanfic and i want to add him into the anime. But...i'm just a normal person. well... let's get this show on the road. Review please, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Pakura looked away and gritted her teeth "Fine you can come…But once I am inside then you will leave! Understand?" she said. Zero knew this was about as close as he would get but he can just protect her even if she doesn't let him go inside with her. "That's fine as long as you are safe then I'm good." He said with a kind voice that is warm as Pakura blush a little as she doesn't get why she is blushing. She snapped back from her thoughts as she looks at him "We will be leaving tonight at 9. You said you took in three children correct?" She said as Zero nodded.

"Perhaps while we are gone Maki can watch over them?" she suggested. Zero nodded and smiled "Yeah, Bring her over at around 8?" he suggested. Pakura nodded and flashed a quick smile "See you then. I have to get prepared." She said before disappearing. Zero seemed to remain there for a time before turning around to find Gaara staring up at him a few feet away.

"When did you get here?" Gaara asked him. "A couple of minutes before you got here." He replied normally "Why are you leaving?" He asked his reason as Zero stayed where he was and Gaara too stayed still in his position. "I have to escort my cute friend to Kirigakure. It's ok I'll be back." He said reassuring him that he'll be ok. "You said they killed their own comrades and they may kill you…" Gaara replied with Zero sighing as he then smirked. "Please it'll be fun for me. Anyway, it's a mission of mine now. It's like when we both are protecting your sister okay? And we never let anyone hurt her right?" Gaara remained silent "Promise you'll come back…?" He asked as he was having doubts about it. "I always keep my promises." Zero said before standing up and shushined with sand surrounding him as he vanish heading towards their apartment; Gaara following suit.

A few minutes later once they arrive~

Zero opened the door and looked around. The place was at least intact…He hadn't thought about leaving these three here alone. He then peeked into the kitchen and saw the other two trying to cook dinner but failing. "Need some help?" he asked raising an eyebrow nearly giving the two children a heart attack. "Eek! Um…yeah, wait where is Gaara?!" Temari yelled looking around. Gaara then walked past Zero into the kitchen "Stop yelling…" Gaara said annoyed as Temari and Gaara began to argue with each other as Kankuro and Zero began to cook dinner, Zero teaching him the ways to do it properly without messing up the kitchen and without wasting their food supplies.

It was a little after 8 when Pakura dropped Maki off. Zero got the kids situated leaving Maki and Temari in charge while they were gone. They were a bit delayed getting out since Zero had to ruffled Gaara, Kankuro and Temari's heads including Maki as he was already packed for this mission. "I'll be gone for just a while okay?" He stated as they nodded at him. In his ninja pack was full of kunai's and special kunai's that he already made all by himself long ago before he went to this village. Now Zero walked alongside Pakura towards the village gate.

"That Temari girl seems to have some spunk to her. She can make the brunette cower in fear and the red head's chakra usually flames up when she does. Heh, she is the complete opposite of Maki." Pakura stated as Zero laughed little and nodded. "She is the most mature out of the three. At least for now." Zero said smirking a little. Pakura glanced over at him "What do you mean?" "Well she is a girl. She will start getting hormones and losing it over boys. I imagine Gaara will soon grow to be the most mature I would guess. But I'm sure Temari wouldn't be like that." He said as he seen girls chasing over boys and they haven't yet started their ninja training.

His comment about girls made Pakura want to slap him over the head and at the same time not. "Hmph! What do you even know about girls? I doubt you even know anything about woman!" she said tempting him into an argument. Zero was surprised at her question as he remembered about his wife and his girls in the past when she mentioned about women. "Can we please not talk about this anymore, I know tons about women and girls I also know once they become teenagers they crave boys that are of famous and powerful clans but not some of them, some are harder to find cause you never know when you find the right match for you." Pakura was eyed wide at his statement about women as the both walked past the gate and began to trek through the desert.

"Have you ever been with a woman cause when you said earlier it's like you know a lot about them…" she stated quietly. Zero wears a sad smile "Well I have been with a women and I can already tell that she was the one. We were married after a troublesome mission and I have to leave her cause of some problems that I got, I refuse to date someone unless I think they will be willingly date with me and not just because I'm a royal blood or something. I have to know that they will always be by my side." Pakura stared over at him then seemed to be sad for a moment and giggles a little "What's so funny?" He asked as he stared out in the sky and smiles a little.

"I'm just used to men saying they have been with _soooo_ many women. I'm really sorry that you have to leave your wife I didn't know that you were already married. Which I think it's not such a bad thing. Besides to be honest, I have never dated in my life." She said but inside she was shocked that he was already married as she was warming up to him. Zero seems surprised for a while causing Pakura to worry "You know if you keep your mouth open any longer sand will blow in there…" Zero looks at her top to bottom and chuckles a bit.

"Just hard to believe, that you haven't dated before you are definitely a beautiful woman if you ask me, guys would be all over you by now at the village but I don't see them. I wonder why?" He said wondering why guys never seem to flock her everywhere. Pakura was surprised as she blushed from his saying and turns her head around so that he can't see her blush when Zero already caught a glimpse of her blush. Zero seemed to stare at her then his eyes soften" Add to that you can make a wonderful wife." He said calmly as he smiles. He just loves to mess with her even when he means the whole part that she is a beautiful woman and can make a wonderful wife.

Then after a moment, Pakura seemed to relax and laugh a little "Thank you for that." She said as she was happy that he came with her. The two were quiet for a while, the only sounds was the wind slicing through dunes of sand. The two were only quiet because they didn't have any topic to discuss until Pakura spoke up "You do know that red headed child, Gaara was it? He is the Jinchuriki of Shukaku the One-tail." She stated to him.

"I know that…Which is why I took them in…It would be dangerous for the ninja and civilian for a child with the much power roaming the streets alone if they enrage him. Why isn't the Kazekage at least take him in along with Temari and Kankuro and took care of him?" Zero asked. Pakura thought for a moment, as if recalling before she answered

"He believes it will help him out survive the harsh world …Though no one else agrees with him on the subject." Pakura stated as she has another question on her mind. "How do you know about Temari and Kankuro?" She asked quietly with Zero listening and giving her his answer. "They are his actual siblings, I mean Temari has blonde hair, Kankuro has brown hair and Gaara has red. I would say that Temari got from her mother Kakura, Kankuro I think the combination of Kakura and the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara from his father." Zero explained as Pakura was shocked that he knew so much of the Fourth Kazekage and surprisingly his wife that even she doesn't know.

"No matter…I will watch over Gaara. Perhaps he will learn to keep control over the beast. He hasn't tried to harm me at all. But I also do think there is something else inside of him…" Zero said, gazing up at the night sky as they continued to talk. "What do you mean?" She asked perplexed "He seems to have something protecting him…And I don't think it's Shukaku for that reason. It's something else…" He said to himself the last part.

Pakura seemed to nod "Maybe…I am unsure…But I do have a question for you…You do not have to answer it if you do not want to, but how do you know the Fourth Kazekage and do you have any living family?" Zero seemed to stay quiet before finally answering "I do know who my parents were but they died because of a war, and for your first question I personally met him on a mission a long time ago, before I came to this village he was kind before but now I sense he is lost. Other than that I have no idea who he is now." Zero explained.

Pakura nodded and frowned "I'm sorry for asking. I'm just a bit curious…There has been some talk about you around the village. People seem to like you and for some reasons dislike you." Zero laughed a bit "Two things. The reason they dislike me is because I saved and took in those three especially Gaara. And second, because I'm a powerful shinobi for that reason. They told me that I could become the Godaime Kazekage if I joined Sunagakure officially." He said shaking his head then smiled and pulled his head up and looked forward. They had travelled a great distance within the time and the sun was nearly up. But it was blocked by a thick wave of fog that rolled in and was progressively getting thicker.

"Well we are definitely close…" Pakura said, she didn't seem concerned nor was she armed. Little did she know that they were being followed. Zero knew that they were being followed when they first enter the mist but kept it quiet so that, they can show themselves first while he was looking around as they entered a valley. "There are many places we could be attacked at…" he thought to himself. His chakra was raising, ready to be used at a moment's notice. Pakura could sense this "Calm down Zero. Things will be fine. It's not like they would attack us without hearing us out." She said calmly.

"They don't hesitate to kill one another, they won't hesitate to do that to outsiders…" he thought to himself with narrowed eyes. It was silent and Zero sensed a chakra up ahead "Someone is coming, I'm going to hide in the mist for a bit to make sure no one comes up to attack, Be careful…" he whispered and then he was gone. Pakura glared at him but sighed, let him whatever he wanted to do just so to get him to stop being so paranoid. Soon the man came into view, a smile plastered on his face "Sorry about the fog! They sent me out here so you didn't get lost!" He sure seemed friendly enough.

Pakura smiled back "Oh it's quite alright." She said walking past him "My comrade is a little behind a bit…doing his business." She said lying before she heard something unsheathed. She quickly turned her head and saw the man aiming to stab his kunai into her back. "He was right…" She thought grimly and had no time to react. "I will avenge my allies!" he yelled fiercely.

"Pakura!"

A voice yelled as he came in between the kunai and Pakura's rear as the kunai came in contact with a daito as he blocked the stab."What the hell! Who are you!? Ambush now!" he yelled backing away. Zero then sensed many chakra presences around them then looked up by the cliff sides and then the next thing he saw were numerous weapons flying directly at them. "Zero run!-"

"**Black Sand Wave**!" he said as a massive wave of black sand covered him. "Black Sand? How can he…?" Pakura said in shocked of the Black Sand that suddenly appeared and covered him. As soon as the weapons made contact they immediately lodged themselves in the black sand and just fell harmlessly to the ground after it dissipates. "Dammit! Plan B, all units attack!" the man yelled. Soon dozens upon dozens of Mist ninja were coming down towards them, some having swords but most being armed with kunai and such. Zero slid back, his back to Pakura's "Are you ok…?" he asked. Pakura nodded and sighed "I am sorry for not believing you…If I would have you wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Don't worry, But if you want to make it up to me then lets destroy them" He stated with a smirked as they were then surrounded by a group of angry ninja. Pakura was quiet for a time before Zero could feel her chakra rise sky high "Think we can take them?" Pakura asked as she want to know his answer. "Are you serious? Don't worry I'm here this people are weaklings but I love challenges let's have fun!" Zero stated with a smirked and waited for a Kiri nin to charge at him. "Death to the sand!" A masked ninja yelled charging forward with a sword in hand. Zero smirked and went towards him, his Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand covered in black chakra.

He ducked under a sword strike and quickly jabbed him in the ribs, his hands encased with black chakra burns right through him as he then moved back to distance him before slashing him clean at the chest as the masked ninja then lands with a thud. Now this was when things get a bit chaotic. They all charged at him. Zero dodged under a few kunai thrusts and smirked as he stabbed his daito in the ground "**Kurou Rasenrengan**" He said as he gathers chakra on both of his hands as two big black spiralling balls appears on both of his palms with a smile he vanished.

The man who had tried to backstab Pakura stood with a few men glaring at him "Attack them all!" he yelled. The men charged forwards armed with various weapons. When all of the men charged forward, there were immediately spiralling backward after being hit with something and as they land with a thud. The other men were figuring on how half of their men were dead unfortunately they couldn't see anything until it was too late as the insides of their stomachs was shredded to pieces and they died one by one. One in particular was weaving through the dead bunch and heads towards the man who tried to slay Pakura. Before there were confused murmurs on figuring out who kill their men then suddenly they were screams of agonizing pain and then silence as they were all dead.

The men all collapsed caused they were either dead or spiralling backwards and then dead. The man growled stepping back "No! But how!? Where are you?!" He thought to himself as he quickly draws his sword. Zero got close but then disappeared out of sight. "Where'd he go?!" He yelled turning around as he looked for him, his sword now drawn. Zero then appeared a few yards away smirking, enemy ninja still around him.

He then performed some handseals. "**Doton:Doruki Gaeshi**." He said as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing the ground to rupture. Knocking the enemy ninja back, but the man who tried to assassinate Pakura was sent flying upwards into the air, dropping his sword from shock because of the jutsu. Zero smirked as he vanished and in the midst of battle Tensa Zangetsu that was left in the ground earlier disappeared with a black flash along with a shadow picking it up.

Zero appeared a little distance away from the man that is currently in the sky as Zero sprinted and jumped then he flash with a black flash as he suddenly appears in front of the man's face. "You know it's not fun with you around so… " He whispers to him with a slash being heard Zero appear on the ground with body parts of the man fell behind him including his head that was lying on the pile of dead bodies that Zero killed earlier. "It was nice knowing you." He said with a smile on his face.

Zero smirked as he now looked all around him. There were still a lot of ninja and they were now very pissed off at him. "Who's next?" He asked provoking them as they all charged at him and some ran away scared of him killing them just like the unfortunate ones.

Off where Pakura was at, she continued to dodge attack after attack and released a fire ball right into an enemy and it passed through a whole row of them. She sighed, she had been doing this for a while and the progress wasn't much. Soon she would be out of chakra. She wasn't bad at taijutsu but of course it wasn't exactly her specialty… "Zero how you holding up!?" she yelled as she dodged more attacks, spinning fireballs around herself to knock back her enemies.

"I'm fine, but now's the real fun begins." he stated as he narrowed his eyes. "What can I do…?" he thought for a moment and then he smirked devilishly. "Is that all you got? Think again." He said coldly as the enemy charged at him. He smirked seeing they were many numbers on attacking him. "This will be fun." He said to himself as he readies his daito and gathers a little chakra as he shot like a bullet to which dust were flying off of him as he flashed to each of the men. In the matter of seconds he appeared behind the men."Arghhh…!" The men screamed as blood burst out of their body which was revealed that the blood comes out of a slash mark bearing deep into their bodies as the ground was bathed in blood with his daito mysteriously not covered in blood. "Sweet dreams…" He said pleasantly to them.

"You are not getting away from here alive, freak!" Another masked ninja shouted as he appeared in the mist and then a whole lot of Kiri nins appear behind him with kunai's, daito's, shuriken's, in hand. The masked ninja smirked, "As I said you're not getting away that easily without some blood from your partner over there, Launch it now!" He shouted as everyone launched the kunai's, paper-bomb kunai's and shurikens into the sky directly above Pakura where she was busy fighting her side. Zero eyes widen and then narrowed coldly at them as the Kiri nins feel a cold sensation at the back of their spines. "It's time to die, scum." He said coldly with a flash he was gone.

"W-Where is he? Everyone search for hi-!" The masked ninja was shocked at his disappearance as he stopped his sentence and was decapitated by Zero from behind as everyone immediately spotted him as they all charged at him together like a horde. "Just die." He said not afraid of their attacks as he performs some handseals. "**Fuuton: Atsugai**" He whispers as a large amount of wind gathers around his body protecting him. He waves his hand as he aimed his hand at the Kiri nins. Suddenly a huge blast of wind appeared as it levels anything in its path as some of the Kiri nins were terrified of the wind as they ran away but before they could even try the wind sucked them in as they were reap to shreds.

"Pakura!" Zero said mentally as he flashed to her rescue but she doesn't hear it considering how far she was. "This doesn't look like it will end." Pakura said she kick a Kiri nin to the face as he was left unconscious. She looked around to find that the Kiri nins were gone as she was confused. "Where did they go?" She asked herself as she stares at the sky as her eyes widen, "Another ambush?" She thought to herself as there was a hail of kunai's, shurikens, paper bomb kunai's aimed directly at her. She tried to escape but she doesn't have the time, so she closed her eyes and waited for the kunai's to stab her as well as paper bomb kunai's exploding killing her.

But there was nothing as she opens her eyes and she was surprised to see that Zero stood in front of her as he protected her from the ambush. He was fine all in one piece as he block the rain of kunai's with his daito as she thought that was the answer to it. But his trenchcoat has cuts and scratches to it but nothing serious but his hood was reaped to shreds as Pakura could finally see his face. He has blond hair swept in all directions and blue-violet eyes. She could see that he was about a year older than her.

Zero made it just in time as he blocked the rain of kunai's with his daito covered in black chakra. He breathed in a relieved air as he looks at Pakura who was shell shocked about his face. "Pakura, Hey are you there? Are you ok?" He asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?" She said confused. "Pakura-chan, we have some company." He said as his daito was covered in black chakra. Suddenly a medium sized sword stabbed itself into a Kiri nin that was in front the whole group. Zero turned as he looked at who had thrown it. "Momochi Zabuza, The Demon Hidden in the Mist, It's nice to meet you." He greets him casually as he focused at the group

The man was very tall as well as muscular. He had piercing brown eyes and messy dark brown hair. He had bandages covering the lower half of his face and wore his forehead protector off to the side; but Zero knows that he defected against Kiri.

Other than that he wore no shirt and had baggy stripped pants, as well as matching wrist and ankle warmers. But one of the most noticeable things was his gigantic sword that had a hole near the top of it. "Well if it isn't the God of Flash itself it's nice to meet you even though you should have been dead." He declared as he headed towards the enemies Pakura was fighting. "W-Wait, did he say The God of Flash?!" A Kiri nin said in shocked as he knew his face from the Bounty Book. "B-But you should have been dead. H-How?!" He asked as slowly he backs away as the rest of the group stared at him confused. "Don't you get it, it's him The God of Flash!" He shouted as the rest of the group just laughed at him. "You're kidding right? His dead long gone from this world ok? How could he be alive? That's just some imposter faking it so we can run like little kids. Please he just got lucky from killing those weaker guys, he's just trying to show how strong he is but actually he is weak." His partner said reassuring him as the group nods with him.

Zero stood there as he clutched his daito tightly as his eyes were narrowed. "You think I'm weak then that's your grave." He said coldly as he flash out as the group were shocked that they couldn't sense him anywhere. "This is boring…" A voice echoed through the thick mist as screams were voiced as one by one the Kiri nins were terrified. Silence… "Arghh…!" and "No…!" Screams again filled and echoed through the mist. "Wha…?" The ninja from before said but was too late to finished his sentence as he too was decapitated, soon the whole group was terribly scared.

"You're turn." Zero said as he was not surprise by his appearance, as he turned to see the man take off into the cloud of enemy ninja. As the male grew close the Kirigakure ninja realized quickly who it was "It's Zabuza! Retreat! Tell the Mizukage!" a man yelled before being slice right in half by that giant sword that Zabuza swung easily. Pakura seemed to stare wide eyed at the taller male.

Then like a bolt of lightning Zabuza took off through the crowd on enemy ninja. At first nothing seemed to happen but then they all collapsed at once. "Don't forget about me." He said smirking as Zero clutch the medium sized sword that was stabbed in the Kiri nin stomach as he pulled out the sword and raced through the crowd along with Zabuza. Zabuza flew by Pakura and leaped into the air "**Chain Impaled**!" he yelled and when he lands he shoved his blade diagonally upwards and shoved it right through a Kirigakure ninja's chest.

He then moved as if he weighed nothing and impaled another man. He continued this until four men were stuck into the blade before he merely dropped the blade and stole a sword from a dead enemy ninja's sheath. Zabuza seemed to smirk as he was now near Zero as he was cutting down a group of enemy ninja to get to him "You sure are more skilled with a blade as the legend says." He said as his back was to Zero's. They were surrounded by a small group of shaky ninja. "**Scorch Style:Fire beam**!" Pakura yelled as she jumped next to Zero and Zabuza.

Pakura seemed to merge the four fire balls together as it then lets out an extremely deadly blast that literally turned the enemy into nothing but mere ashes. "Oh, so you are Pakura of the Scorch Release?" Zabuza commented, smirking behind his bandage mask. "Hell with this! I don't care c'mon guys let's get out of here!" a ninja yelled before him and his comrades began to high tail out of there, dropping their weapons.

"Oh, no you don't, not on my watch." Zero said smirking as he flashed right in front of the now eyed wide ninjas who were shocked and terrified as he killed the rest of the ambush units without mercy. "**Chidori!**" He said as large amount of electricity was channelled in his hand as his hand was encased in electricity as it produces a sound reminiscent of a thousand birds chirping. He impaled the chidori into the Kiri ninjas who were escaping as all of them weren't lucky as they were all dead not even a single one survived upon the destructive thrust of the jutsu. "That took care of them all." He said as flashed to Pakura.

Pakura came forward to Zabuza as she asked him a series questions regarding the ambush. "Why were we ambushed? Is Kirigakure declaring war?" She questioned him. "I have no idea…But I can tell you this much. There has been word of Kirigakure wanting payback on the Sand for some reason. They wanted you guys to pay in blood…It seemed as if you were the scape goat so your village can keep peace." Zabuza said with a sort of smirk, watching Pakura sink back.

"What…no...There must be some kind of mistake. That's i-impossible…Why…" she said as she collapsed to her knees and stared to the ground. Zero was surprised by the news his blue-violet eyes narrowed "Why would they do something like this…" He said to himself. It seemed neither of them was able to finish their sentences. Zabuza sighed. "If you want to live and find out I suggest going back. I don't know I might be wrong. That was only my guess." He said firmly now looking towards the blonde "Are you really the God of Flash as the legend says it is?" He said as he smirked and Zero smiled. "Well this might be fun but I want to have a match with you sometimes, bring your blade with you. I have to go and as I said, I suggest getting out of here. Now." Zabuza said before disappearing into the mist but before he could a voice called him. "Zabuza wait!" Zero said calling him back as Zabuza turns to him. "Is Kirigakure in a Civil War with the ones who have the Kekkai Genkai?" He asked as Zabuza answered. "The Mizukage Yagura has already attempted to wage war with the Kekkai Genkai holders but he failed. But he will not give up until all the Kekkai Genkai are dead. Soon the Civil War will happen as the Kekkai Genkai will fight back. That's all I know." He said to Zero as he then disappeared into the mist. "Civil War…" He said to himself.

Pakura was quiet for a moment before Zero crouched down near her. "C'mon, let's head back to the village…we need to find out if this is true or not…" He said as he offered a hand to the kunoichi. Pakura looked up to him, a single tear in her eye as she accepted Zero's hand and stood in front of him. Zero frowned a little and wiped the tear from her eye "It's ok…I hope he's wrong …Besides even if….it is true. We have to get to Maki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." He said Pakura nodded as she turned with him, and began to head towards the Sand Village.


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Death

**Hi, boys and girls, thank you for reading this fanfic i really appreciate it. Truly i am. I don't know if you want me to continue God Of Flash but tell me if you want me to continue, ok? Well i better get going for my next chapter. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Joined Konohagakure

Zero and Pakura ran most of the way back to the Sand Village; the sun at their backs. Neither of them really exchanged words to one another; they were more focused on their current solution. The more Zero thought the more Zabuza's words made sense to him. They were busy with other conflicts so to stop Iwagakure from attacking they would sacrifice one of their best ninja…It was twisted logic but logic none the less.

He frowned looking over to Pakura; he hated to know the amount of stress and anxiety she was feeling…They soon grew very close to the Sand Village. Zero slowed down but he saw that Pakura only pick up speed. "Pakura! Wait!" He yelled calling her to stop.

"Shut up…I need to handle this…" She said, the bitterness in her voice jabbing at him like a blunt object. Zero growled and latched his hand onto her shoulder and tried to yank her back as he prepared a few words to say. But like a gust of wind she spun, and delivered one swift punch to the bridge of his nose as Zero blocked her punch before it could reach his nose as he backs away from her.

"You don't understand do you…You can't help some people! You can't ease some of their pain! This is my burden and my burden alone do you understand that! Now if you try to get in my way I will beat you 'till you cannot move…Also stop pretending you care…You have your own motives with something in your mind and I have mine…So don't give me that whole 'I always help my precious people!' speech!" She said, her voice sounding cold and harsh as her eyes were ablaze and her face beaming with anger.

Zero looked at her, as he watched her draw a kunai. "Is that understood…?" She asked in the same cold tone. "Pakura I know I can't ease your pain…But I can help! I can carry this burden with you. Would have I risked my own life if I didn't care about you? Did all those ninja we kill mean nothing to you?" He said trying to calm her down. "Shut up! I don't need you anymore! Get lost!" She said in a cold tone with her kunai in hand. Zero looked down as his face was covered by his bangs now that his hood was gone.

"Do you…really think I made up all of that stuff!" He said coldly at her as she said in response. "Yeah, you're just telling lies you really can't help people more or less protect them. I bet that you didn't protect them at all and just leave them to die." Pakura said venomously at him as suddenly a thick dark black-gray aura appeared around him. "What, is it true? That you left them for dea-?!" Pakura stopped as she was interrupted as a hand grabs her neck and her back was met by a hard boulder behind her as the hand chokes her with some space for her to breath.

"Do you think you have it rough? Do you…? Don't you dare try to pretend like you know anything about me!" Zero shouted at her as Pakura could see a tear running down his cheek. "You don't see everyday that your friends being killed in front of your eyes in a war?! You don't see the one you love as you have to leave her with an only child, that will only know his father through rumours and not meet him for the rest of his life?! You don't see your burden on your shoulders when everyone was counting on you to protect them as the only thing you could remember was their smile! You don't see you have to sacrifice your life for you family just so they can have a happy life, without you by their side…" He said as tears were running down his cheeks as the dark black-gray aura disappeared inside him as he lets Pakura down and then he punched the sand which causes to burst it in the sky as it rains sand. Pakura saw him with real tears and not faked ones, "He was telling the truth. He really was doing and seen…all that stuff…" Pakura thinks mentally as she was ashamed of herself for being so selfish thinking that she was the only one that was suffering.

Pakura rushed to his side and hugs him tightly with her hands around his head as Zero cried in her bossom. "Zero, I-I…I'm sorry I didn't know that you've…seen and done all that stuff. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing. Can you forgive me?" She said crying with him as she doesn't like to see him in tears like this. Pakura hears snoring as she check to see that Zero was sleeping with dried tears. She brought him a shed under a large rock to keep the hot sand from disturbing his sleep. Zero's head was on Pakura's lap as his hair was flowing because of the wind blowing at their direction. "Arigatou, Pakura-chan…" He said in a whisper as Pakura saw him smile. Then she tried to remember where she once met him but she can't remember. Then she focused on to his face and his smile as all of a sudden she remembered.

Flashback…

"What are you doing here little girl? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" A young man asked looking at the little girl as by the looks of it she was 10 to 11 years old, as she was crying in the streets of Sunagakure. The little girl looked up to him as she saw he's blonde hair and his smile. "W-Who are you, Mister?" She asked him as he bend down to her height and ruffles her hair. "My name is Izayoi Sakamaki, The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Now what's your name, little girl?" He asked her. "M-My name is Pakura." She answered as he smiles at her until a voice interrupted Izayoi as the voice was a few distance away from him.

"Rokudaime-sama where are you? You should be with Kazekage-sama now to discuss the business." A leaf jounin said trying to find his Hokage. "Opps…Pakura-chan how about we get out of here? So that jounin doesn't catches us, how about that?" He asked her as Izayoi sees that the jounin was looking for him and was coming closer. "Can I have something to eat first?" She asked as Izayoi smile at her. "That'll be a great idea. Let's go!" He said as he took her up and puts her on top of his neck with her legs in Izayoi's arm as he runs to the nearest ramen stand. "Faster! Faster!" Pakura said as she spread her hands up into the sky as the cold wind touch her face and she feels like she is gliding over the wind. Pakura smiles as Izayoi smile back at her as they will never forget this fun moment with each other.

Present Time…

Pakura remembered everything as she looked at Zero and smile. "No problem, Zer-…no…Izayoi-kun." She said his true name as she lays her back on the rock as she relaxed and then fell asleep with a smile on her face. "I'm glad that you remember, Pakura-chan." Izayoi said as he opens his left eye and then closed it as he relaxed to the feel of the wind as he goes into his mind. Izayoi's eyes opened as he found himself in a sewer. Gray, drab walls with cracks running along them and there were silver pipes that glowed with blue chakra running every way along the walls. He looked down as he was on deep water as his feet were touching above the surface of the water as he then saw a pipe running along the ceiling as it was different than the others, where all the pipelines glowed blue this one glowed with black chakra. He followed the black chakra covered pipe as it was leading him to a certain direction.

"Hm…I thought it'd be bigger than before." He said to himself as he ended up following the pipe as it led him to a large cage. It had odd black symbols that glowed with a deep blue chakra along the bars, in the center of the cage was shredded piece of paper with some odd symbol he had seen as he walks in front of the large cage. "Asuna-chan, are you there?" He asked as he heard someone crying in the cage as he followed it as he walks between the bars as he continued his journey on to the source of the crying. When he got to the source of the crying his eyes soften, as in front of him was a girl, she looked to about the same age as him. She has long white silky hair that reached down to her mid back and a pair of bangs that framed a beautiful, aristocratic face, with high cheek bones, luscious red lips and a small nose. Her hands were currently blocking her eyes so he could not see her eyes, but she had rather long lashes that added to her beautiful features.

She was wearing a white kimono with a little black on it that hid her rather beautiful figure, long toned, wide hips, firm shapely rear that fit her five foot eight height which is a little shorter than him perfectly. All in all she was too beautiful to be human and everything else about her just fit perfectly with her body. Ten wolf tails just lay limply at her side, and two wolf ears were flattened against her head. Currently she was curled up in a fetal position as tears rained down her cheeks.

Izayoi eyes walked up to her and bend down to her height as she was curled up and gently rubbed her head which by the looks had some response as her two wolf ears seemed to react to his touch. "Asuna-chan…" He said calling a name which caused her body to jump a little as her crying was getting louder. "**Stop…it's just a dream he's not really here…Izayoi-kun…" **She said as Izayoi heard it as his eyes looked at her intently as he immediately hugged her which caused her to be startled by the contact. "Asuna-chan… I'm here this is not a dream, open your eyes." He said as she opened her eyes and the first thing she sees was someone hugging her as Izayoi looks at her with happy smile. "It's really me Asuna-chan." Izayoi said as Asuna had tears rained down her cheeks as she immediately hugged him tightly as to not let him go from her arms. **"Izayoi-kun I miss you…Where were you…I-I tried to contact you but you didn't answer…why?" **She said as Izayoi let go of the hug as he stares at her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to, I made a promise with Kami-chan." He said as her eyes widen. **"Kami? You mean…"** She said shocked as Izayoi nodded at her. "The promise is I wasn't allowed to meet or talk to you until I saved a kunoichi's life and that is Pakura." He said as Asuna smile at him. "**That's always Izayoi-kun for you…always making promises to someone." **Asuna said in her mind as giggle mentally. **"Izayoi-kun, I don't care if you have something to do with Kami but I'm happy that you are finally here with me." **Asuna said smiling as Izayoi smile back. "I'm sorry I didn't come here before, I didn't have much time cause I was protecting Kushina and my son, Naruto from Kyu-chan." Izayoi said sadly as Asuna frowned. **"Kyu-chan…? But I thought she was with you? How can she hurt Kushina and Naruto? And more importantly why would she hurt them?" **She asked as she knows about Naruto when Izayoi told that he will become a father and that he named the newly born baby, Naruto.

"Madara…He controlled her with his sharingan." He answered as his fist tightened while Asuna eyes widen. **"Madara?! How can he…? Isn't he dead…?" **She said worriedly as she was shocked about the discovery. "No, it isn't the real Madara Uchiha or not he will destroy Konohagakura until it burns to the ground. This Madara only use one sharingan in his left eye. He was wearing an orange mask." He said as Asuna tilted her head as Izayoi focuses on the image of the faked Madara. "Well, I'm gonna find out later when he decided to show up. But in the meantime…" He said paused as he look at the confused Asuna and flash in front of her as she was surprised but she already get used it. "How about we spend the time together? What do you say?" He asked as Asuna giggle. **"Ok, it's been a while since we spend time with each other." **She said as Izayoi smile as Asuna smiled back happy to reunite with him again.

After a few hours…

"Pakura-chan, Hey wake up!" A voice said to her as Pakura wakes up and right in front of her was izayoi and his smile. "Want to know the truth?" He asked as Pakura smile and nods as she has found someone to share her burden with as she doesn't feel angry anymore. She knows if the village doesn't accept her anymore then she'll go with Izayoi everywhere if she likes to. "Wait, just a moment." Izayoi said as he performs a handseal as he was covered in smoke. After it dissipate, Pakura sees that he was now wearing a white trenchcoat with a hokage hat but it was all white without the fire symbol on it. "Pakura-chan, when we arrive in Sunagakure call me Zero ok? I don't want people to realize that The God of Flash has risen from the dead." He said as Pakura nodded at him, knowing that it'll spread rumors around the Elemental Nations like fireflies. "Let's go." He said as they both stand up and runs off towards the very close village.

Once inside of the village~

He and Pakura walked in casually as he only had his weapon pouch attached to his thigh and his daito that was inside his seal so overall he looked like a normal civilian which was perfect for this whole situation. "Pakura-chan when I found the four of them, you should go to my apartment immediately or not the people will notice." He said to her. "Hai." Pakura as the two of them continued walking until Izayoi suddenly heard loud crying "What is that…?" He thought as he followed the sound of weeps. Once he drew close a voice yelled out "We must avenge Pakura-San! Kill Iwagakure!" Izayoi stopped dead in his tracks as his violet-blue eyes grew wide, he suddenly knew now! "The war has been losing people to motivate it…The people who don't want to fight…But if they are given a tragic death then it will motivate them to fight more…" He thought as he turned the corner and looked to a grave that was dedicated to Pakura. "Pakura, look." He said as Pakura look at her grave as her eyes widen.

It wasn't anything special, just a large tombstone and there were numerous Shinobi around it. But then the two of them saw some familiar faces. He saw Maki kneeled over and crying harder than anyone else there. Then Pakura saw Temari and Kankuro weeping silently. Gaara seemed to just stand there with an emotionless expression upon his face. "Why are they crying…?" Zero asked himself before soon realizing that they probably assumed because she was dead that he was too…Zero moved swiftly, pushing passed civilians and Shinobi alike and slid on his knees right next to the four. "Now, time to wait at Zero-kun's apartment." Pakura stated as decided to wait at Zero's apartment as not to let anyone know she was here as all of them were focused on their fake death. With a breath of air, she shushins at Zero's apartment.

"Pakura's chakra…she must be at my apartment now." Zero said mentally as he sensed Pakura's chakra vanished as he guess that she's at his apartment by now waiting for him and the kids. Maki slowly looked up to him; her eyes filled with confusing and shock as her jaw hung down. Gaara's eyes widened as well but his face remained the same. Kankuro nearly had a heart attack from the sudden appearance of Zero. Temari was the first to react as she leaped forward and latched her arms around Zero's neck, speaking words he doesn't understand through sobs and cries. "How…?" Maki asked silently. Zero hugged Temari back and stood up "C'mon. Follow me we are going back to my apartment…I'll explain there…" He said setting Temari down gently.

He turned but soon a Shinobi was up in his face "Who the hell are you!? Why are you armed if you aren't a ninja…" he said. Zero blinked, why was he being so hostile? "Just to protect myself…" He said lying through his teeth. The man growled once more and flourished his sword "What are you doing with those kids eh?" He said as Zero narrowed his eyes and grabbed Gaara and Maki's hand and began to pull them away "C'mon guys…" he said. A sword was slashed in front of him by the man "Answer me fool! Who are those kids!?" Izayoi then let go of both of their hands then wraps one hand around the male's neck and lifting him up with ease. "They are my siblings…Now if you want to fight then please do so…Just make one more gesture at me and I promise you…" He growled before tossing the man to the ground, his sword falling away from him.

Soon Zero led the awestruck children away and into his apartment. As they entered he was bombarded by questions. "Where is Pakura-San!?" "I thought you were dead! How are you alive?" "Can I have some food?" Zero put up his hands to silence them and sighed "Pakura-San is alive and well. But she is…" He said calmly as to not ruin the surprise for them especially Maki as suddenly a voice interrupted him. "I'm right here, you guys." Pakura said, suddenly appeared before them as the four kids were eye wide as Maki was the first one to hug her. "Pakura, I-I thought you were dead…" She said as Pakura hug her back. "Don't worry, Maki. I'm right here there's nothing to worry about. Ok?" Pakura said reassuring her as she nods on her shoulder.

"But the Sand Ninja said she was killed…" Temari said with a frown of confusion. Zero remembered this were young children he was talking to "Listen…This Village is a bad place…Now we have to go quickly…" He said looking each of them in the eye. Kankuro seemed to nod, he could tell he didn't understand but was willing to obey. Temari had more questions but she knew now was inconvenient. Maki seemed to be ok now that she knew Pakura was still alive and she was here with her.

Gaara just looked down, his emotions unreadable. "Now get your stuff, we are leaving for good…" He said as he stood and turned while he saw that the kids only had grabbed their shoes and a few clothes. Zero smiled gently and walked to them, opening the door for them as they each exited in a single-file line with Pakura and him beside them.


End file.
